


Someone Else's Eyes (Silent Screams)

by intermediacy



Series: Someone Else's Eyes [4]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intermediacy/pseuds/intermediacy
Summary: They could never say the words but they could feel them.





	

They could never say the words (it felt like a betrayal to Edward and Alice) but they could feel them. They'd get lost in _I love you_ kisses and _You're the one_ caresses, looks of _Don't ever leave me_ and Bella was swept up in another whirl-wind romance. She'd gone from uninterested in dating to two, head-over-heels _You complete me_ relationships. When Edward was first gone (she hated thinking of him as dead) she swore she'd never feel again. She had no heart, why bother trying to use it? Jasper felt the same - Alice had been his life for so long that it was impossible to imagine, let alone want, anything else. 

But decades of solitude and mourning, empty nights and words no one would speak, they grew together. Two broken pieces found a place to settle; somewhere they could find a home again, someone to make them feel complete, alive, happy. _It was what they would want_ was the first thing that passed through her mind and somewhere, in the cave that once housed a heart, she knew it was true. But she could never utter those three words to Jasper, even as his hands framed her face and their golden eyes locked with one another, burning with flames of adoration and longing.


End file.
